My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Attack of the Crystal Stallions
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Attack of the Crystal Stallions is a 3D interactive atrraction that uses ETF (to the form of Spiderman in Universal Orlando but is trackless) in PonyVille at All Universal Parks & Resorts Ride Summary Ride Line You walk through Canterlot Castle and see the sights of Canterlot. You pick up "Magic Goggles" (3D glasses) Preshow/Ride The preshow starts as a flashback of the Crystal Empire episodes. (which happened a couple of months ago according to characters, and the narrator) Then Princess Cadence (The current princess of Equestria) recruits you to the Canterlot Guard. (You transform into ponies, obviously) But of course, things go bad as you see purple crystals glow all around the room, and glare eyes that are reminiscent to King Sombra's. Then later, A shadowy figure that shows Princess Celestia's head and laughs "They don't know who I am so stealing the Elements will be easy" wispers Celestia to a crystal stallion. At the end of the preshow, Shining Armor realizes that the elements have been stolen by his nemesis. Then you witness the room having purple glowing crystals. Princess Cadence points to the guests that they could save Equestria, as Twilight Sparkle teaches you the basics of how to use your "unicorn horn" Once you board your vehicle, You transform into a pony and the adventure begins as Shining Armor realizes that Princess Celestia is stealing the Elements of Harmony? The Crystal Stallions come in many shapes and sizes, but you must "use your magic" on the red, blue, or green lights on the Crystal Stallion, in order to "destroy it" Then you end up inside a maze, where this your vehicle ends up going different directions each time you ride as you get at least two members of the main six (besides Twilight, who controls your vehicle). Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie is searching for the balloon that contains the Element of Laughter, as you must shoot down as much balloons so Pinkie can find the balloon she needs, and don't forget to protect her from the Crystal Stallions. Fluttershy: Fluttershy must fly through a cave with dangerous monsters to retreive the Element of Kindness, You must shoot Flying Crystal Stallions, and the monsters that lurk in this cave. Rarity: Rarity must dig through jewels to find the Element of Generosity, You must shoot Crystal Stallions to keep Rarity digging through the jewels to find the Element. Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash is on a treadmill to retrieve the Element of Loyalty. In order for Rainbow Dash to get the Element. Rainbow Dash must be remaining on the treadmill going faster, as Crystal Stallions will attack Rainbow Dash. Applejack: Applejack must break the crystal wall blocking her way, and you must blast the Crystal Stallions in order for Applejack to retrieve the Element of Honesty. After at least exiting the maze, you encounter Celestia, and you must fight her, with the help of Shining Armor. But turns out that Princess Celestia is actually possesed by King Sombra. Good Ending: (Collect 2 Elements, or defeat Possesed Celestia/King Sombra) Shining Armor congratulates you for defeating King Sombra, and transforms you back into a human again. Bad Ending: (Collect None of the Elements and failed defeat Possesed Celestia/King Sombra) King Sombra escapes but says he's plotting revenge against you. You transform back into your human form again. Mechanics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MH6efWhIPk The simulator element of this attraction is a ETF vehicle. Background Information *Both endings are happy, although the Bad Ending is slightly more darker. *This is the sequel story to The Crystal Empire. *The length for this attraction is 5-6 minutes Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Simulators Category:Universal attractions Category:Universal theme park fanon